Tragedy
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Wendy Simms and David Hodges are married. They have two daughters 5 year old Alexa and 15 month old Jessica. They are on their way to L.A. when Wendy runs into an old rival who works at McCaran. Wendy is accused of something horrible how will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters – I am only borrowing them.

A/N: This is going to be an A/U type story as David Hodges & Wendy Simms are married and have two children 5 year old Alexa and 15month old Jessica.

What started out as a joyful day in Las Vegas ended in a horrific accidental and almost fatal injury of a child.

Wendy and David were heading on a long awaited vacation. They were on their way from Las Vegas to Los Angeles for their youngest daughter's baptism. They had originally wanted to have her baptised months ago, but due to various family members being unavailable for whatever reason, Wendy and David had to put it off until that weekend.

They had just gotten through security, quite easily thankfully. Wendy noticed that Jessica was getting restless.

"I'm going to take her over there for a few moments ok David. Keep an eye on Alexa." Wendy said and took the younger child toward the water fountain that the child had been eyeing.

"Wawa" Jessica said pulling at her mother.

"Yes Jessica, that is water" Wendy said.

Jessica, who had been in Wendy's arms as they looked at the fountain squirmed to get out of her mother's arms. "WAAWA!" Jessica shrieked.

Sighing, Wendy put her daughter down on the ground so they could get a better look at the water fountain.

"MOMMY!" cried 5 year old Alexa.

Wendy turned as her older daughter distracted her and when she did, she took her eye off the younger child. Jessica took that moment to climb up onto the fountain and as she did so, she didn't realize that the ledge was not wide enough for her and fell in.

SPLASH!

Wendy turned to see Jessica face down in the fountain, she screamed and leaned over and scooped her wet and unconscious daughter out of the fountain.

David and Alexa came running to her.

"What the hell happened!"

"Jessie fell in daddy!" Alexa replied.

Two seconds later there were airport personnel at their side.

"Step away from the child." One guard said.

"It's my daughter." Wendy said angrily.

"We saw you push that child in – don't deny it!" said a very angry voice.

Wendy turned and her jaw dropped in shock.

"First of all I did not push my daughter in that fountain and second of all what business it is of yours to order me away from my child?"

"Wendy this is an airport cop – don't argue with her! Do you want to get into more trouble?" David chastised. "We have Alexa to think of too."

_My worst nightmare is coming true. Why now why why why? _

The cop in question was a woman that Wendy knew going back to her early teen years Andria McCarver. Andria and Wendy were rivals in many things in school, including the lead role in various school plays; which Wendy always got, the class valedictorian, which Wendy received as well not to mention being named Homecoming Queen. A rumour had gone around school that Wendy slept with the person who had ultimately made the decision as to who won the competition. (it was decided by 1 vote margin) Both Wendy and the person involved hotly denied they slept together. Then Wendy and Andria met up again in College where once again Wendy trumped Andria in various awards. The last straw was when Wendy was hired as a CSI lab tech for the LVPD. This was Andria's way of getting back at her.

"Andria, there is no way you can prove I pushed my own daughter and almost drowned her!"

"Mommy wouldn't try to hurt Jessie."

"Charles – take her away to the questioning room please. We need to get to the bottom of this."

After Jessica had been pulled out of the fountain, she was a little scared and wet, but she was alright. Before the kerfuffle with Andria had occurred other security personnel had arrived on the scene and wrapped her in a towel and made sure she was breathing.

David and Alexa went to follow Wendy to where she was to be 'questioned' but Andria stopped them.

"Where do you think you are going?" she demanded. David also had his wet child in his arms while 5 year old Alexa had two carry on bags.

"Um that is my wife you are about to question, I would like to be there."

"She is not leaving Las Vegas so why not carry on without her?" Andria snarled.

Wendy looked forlornly at her 5 year old daughter, who looked confused then to her husband and to her cold & wet daughter in her husband's arms.

"Can I at least get my child into dry clothes?" Wendy demanded angrily.

"Hubby can do that, you are coming with me." Andria told her.

The other security guard shrugged and closed the door behind them.

"What is going on daddy? Why is mommy not with us?" asked Alexa tearfuly.

David sighed. "Later Alexa, later. Let's go over to the waiting area and get your sister into dry clothes."

While Alexa chose the new outfit for her little sister, David sent Gil Grissom a text message that he needed assistance and a lawyer. Grissom texted Hodges back saying he would be there shortly.

True to his word, Gil Grissom arrived within a half hour and Wendy was still in that room being questioned and accused of pushing her young daughter into the fountain.

"Does she have council with her?"

"No Grissom she doesn't, that Andria chick is hounding her – I have heard the accusing words and questions she asked. She can't do this!" David said angrily.

"What does this Andria chick have against Wendy?"

"Long time rivals. Andria is jealous of Wendy and this is a way of getting back at her."

"I'll go in and get her. She has no right to question her like that." Grissom said after he overheard one of the questions Andria asked Wendy which was completely irrelevant to the situation.

"Alright stop all questioning right now."

"Who are you and what right do you have interrupting this interrogation. " Andria demanded.

"Your line of questioning is completely irrelevant to what this woman is accused of doing." He replied.

Andria put her hands on her hips. "Oh are you her latest lover? We all know that she sleeps her way out of things."

Grissom rolled his eyes and Wendy took that opportunity to stand up to her rival. "Andria, this is my employer, my boss. I am married and would never ever cheat on my husband – let alone with my boss who is married to one of my best friends. You, however seem to have an attitude about me which goes back to the days of when we were teenagers. You now suddenly think that just because you are in a position of authority you can accuse me of heinous crimes like trying to kill my daughter. She FELL into the fountain! This interrogation is over!" She said and stood up and walked out of the room. Andria followed her chastising her once again for pushing Jessica. "Hey, don't you turn your back on me!"

Andria then made the horrible mistake of touching Wendy, to which Wendy whirled around and gave the other girl a shove....which was unfortunate because they were right by an escalator.

Andria screamed as she lost her balance and fell down the escalator and landed at the bottom and did not move.

Wendy stood at the top of the escalator horrorstruck then looked to see that both her husband and oldest daughter had seen what she had done.

What made it worse was that although it was accidental, security had to take Wendy into custody.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Andria was taken to Desert Palm in critical, but stable condition. Wendy was taken to the police department and David Hodges and the girls were escorted also to LVPD, their checked baggage found and sent with them.

"What am I facing here! I didn't – what the hell did I do?" Wendy babbled.

"Wendy calm down and tell the story again." Brass told her.

Wendy told Jim everything about what had happened and the accusing attitude of Andria and their history and then the push and Andria's critical condition that lead her to be taken to the hospital and into emergency surgery.

"Ok – ok. Calm down." Jim said as Wendy began crying again.

"My children saw this – they saw their mom get arrested!"

Jim sighed as she began to cry again.

"Wendy – it was an accident correct. Your lawyer will talk to the prosecutor and things will work out....hopefully."

"Hopefully? Hopefully I won't go to jail, hopefully my husband won't go to jail. Hopefully child #3 won't be born in JAIL!"

Brass looked at Wendy. "Child #3?"

Wendy nodded. "I haven't told David yet. I was going to tell him on the plane on our way to Jessica's baptism. "

Brass was distracted by a person at the door. "One moment Wendy."

"Yes?" he said to the officer that interrupted him.

"The prosecutor wants to charge her with attempted murder."

"What?"

"Andria is awake and is going on about how Wendy shoved her on purpose, totally unprovoked. Andria said that she was going to let Wendy go on her merry way when she suddenly shoved her down the escalator."

Brass frowned. "We have to interview witnesses."

"Witnesses we spoke to back Andria up." The cop said.

Brass looked at Wendy. "I don't believe anything Andria says. I've known Wendy since she first started here at CSI, she is not the type of woman who would attempt to kill someone – especially with her children and husband watching!"

"Hope she has a good lawyer – Andria has a top of the line lawyer who likes to dig up dirt."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I have no clue where this story is going. I really do not know. It was not the original idea I was going for ...

Brass came back into the room with a sad look on his face.

"Don't tell me Andria died!"

"No but the prosecutor is going to charge you with attempted murder. Apparently witnesses and Andria say you shoved her unprovoked."

"But that is not what happened!"

"I know Wendy, but she has a great lawyer as well. One that will dredge up secrets and whatnot."

"NO she can't! She cannot use Albert Weiner! She cannot!"

Brass looked at her. "You know her lawyer?"

"It's her husband! They have different last names and keep their relationship a secret, but I know they are married."

Brass frowned. "Conflict of interest."

"Probably a conflict of interest in those 'witnesses' too" she said with a snort.

"Oh and how would you know?"

"Captain Brass, Andria likes to bribe people. That is how she got into the police academy and that is how she got her job at McCaran." She said.

Brass didn't probe her any further. "I'll get someone to check out what you just told me. We may be able to charge her with something."

"This started because she accused me of pushing Jessica into that fountain." She said. "and i didn't!"

Brass left her alone while he got in touch with a few officers to check out Andria and her lawyer husband. He called Sofia Curtis. He knew that the former CSI/cop worked somewhere else, but was on maternity leave. He also knew that Sofia would help Wendy in a heartbeat.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes Jim. I'm almost 8 months pregnant remember it takes me time to get places." Sofia joked.

As promised Sofia arrived at the police station within the fifteen minutes. Brass filled her in on everything that had happened. By the time she went to the interrogation room with Jim, Wendy's lawyer was there.

"They are not dropping the charges Wendy. They are not dropping it to attempted manslaughter. They are sticking with murder. If you don't take a plea, you could be in jail for a very long time!."

"What kinda lawyer are you? You are supposed to be on my side." Wendy said.

The lawyer shrugged. "I am supposed to be – but let's face it Wendy – we both know you hate Andria and want her dead. You pushed her!"

"She put her hands on me first. She accused me of pushing my daughter into the fountain!" Wendy shrieked.

"You don't take the plea – you will lose custody of your children." The lawyer said.

That was when Sofia burst in. "Enough of this badgering counsellor. Do you even UNDERSTAND what your client is trying to say to you?"

"Yes I do, but I am advising her to take the plea of attempted murder."

Wendy began to cry.

"Just leave counsellor, you are relieved of your duties as her lawyer." Brass told her.

"Suit yourself. I hope you find another lawyer Wendy, one that will talk some sense into your tiny head."

The lawyer left and Wendy expirated a sigh.

"What now?"

"I don't know. We have to find you another lawyer and fast. Your prelim is in two days."

"Where is my husband?" Wendy asked. "I have to tell him about the baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this since November 24th of last year. Goodness me has 4 months gone by all ready?

Ok so last we left our beloved family, Wendy had been arrested for 'attempted murder' on an old rival named Andria. Andria had accused her of _pushing_ her daughter into a fountain when in reality she fell in. Andria is an old rival of Wendy's who now works at McCaran. Wendy apparently is also pregnant with her third child which she hadn't yet told her husband David Hodges about. The pair and their two children had been on their way to L.A. for the baptism of their youngest child.

David entered the holding cell, his face concerned.

"It is going to be ok Wendy." He said trying to keep positive.

"David what are we going to do? My lawyer wanted me to plead guilty and go to jail!"

"I thought you fired him."

"After that advice I did. But Andria has Albert Weiner for a lawyer." She said.

"So?"

"One of the best in the country." Wendy said. "But I'm going to request her chose someone else as there is a conflict of interest. Albert is her husband."

Brass entered the room.

"We managed to put off the prelim another week. Wendy, I just texted Grissom, he and Sara, who as you know had to leave for a personal reason. But they promised they are going to help you prepare and Grissom said he knew of a lawyer who can help.``

``Is he a `kick ass` lawyer?``

Brass gave her a smile. ``Oh yes. This guy is the best in the country``

Brass left the room again as Wendy faced her husband.

``Wendy, is there something you are not telling me?`` David asked.

Wendy let out a huge sigh. ``I was going to tell you when we got to L.A. David. But now that is obviously spoiled. I`m pregnant.`` she told him.

David stared at her. He didn't know what to say. If his wife went to jail, the baby would most likely be born there and he did not want that to happen.``

``What are the options Wendy.`` he asked knowing her answer all ready.

``David I am having this baby. I don`t like where you are going with that.``

Two minutes later, a woman and man burst into the room. ``Ok we are taking over now. Young man you can get away from my daughter.`` the man said.

``Mom, Dad what are you doing bursting in here!` Wendy said angrily. ``I was having a private discussion with my husband.``

``Well when we are through he won`t be your husband. You are pleading out Wendy. This family does not need the media attention of a trial. You are then going to divorce him and give up your kids to him. We will see to it you are in a jail near us in L.A. where we can get you the help you need for your problem. `

Wendy looked at her parents. ``You would rather see me in prison for something I did not do then have the media attention! Are you on drugs! David, get Brass in here please and get them out of here. I don`t need this right now. Grissom and Sara are going to be here soon with the lawyer and I don`t need these two here ruining things for me.``

Brass escorted Wendy`s parents out into the waiting area, just as Grissom , Sara and the lawyer arrived. Sara and Grissom already briefed him on what they knew. (based on what Brass told him which was based on what Wendy and David told him.) David sat holding Wendy`s hand throughout the whole ordeal of the new lawyer`s questioning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Andria McCarver lay in her hospital bed. She had pretty much recovered but she _insisted_ that they keep her in the hospital.

``Albert, I want to see that girl get the death penalty for pushing me. How dare she! Doesn`t she know who I am!``

Albert said nothing. He just stood there staring at his wife then he replied. Andria you know I cannot be your lawyer. It is a conflict of interest!``

``I do not care if it is a conflict of interest Albert. She pushed me and look at me now! I`m in the hospital in a lot of pain.``

Albert muttered something under his breath but Andria caught it.

``You will pay for saying that Weiner. Pay Pay Pay. Get the hell out of this room.`` she screamed.

Albert ducked his head and left the room while his wife continued screaming, this time obscenities. A nurse stopped him in the hall.

``She can be discharged you know.``

``She is not my problem anymore. She banned me from the room and from her life. I`m going to have divorce papers sent by five o`clock this evening.``

The nurse raised her eyebrows and he nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

Albert had all the papers drawn up and just as he was about to enter his new client`s cell, Andria MCcarver received the papers.

Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle shook hands with the new lawyer. ``Albert Weiner, this is your new client Wendy Simms-Hodges. She is the one who was unfairly accused by your former wife.``

Albert gave Wendy a smile. ``I am so glad to be rid of that woman. I can certainly help you Wendy.``

TBC….. my keyboard is giving me issues and I have to reboot – so I just decide now to continue this story another day, leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. What is Andria`s reaction going to be when she finds out her ex-husband is now Wendy`s lawyer…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Brass looked confused. "Gil, do you realize who this is?"

Grissom looked at Brass. "Albert Weiner, the best lawyer in the country" he said.

"Yes that is true – but he was Andria McCarver's lawyer and also her husband." Brass said exasperated.

"So, there is no conflict of interest Brass, I already asked the judge and since Mr. Weiner here hadn't started questioning witnesses in actual court then he's fair game." Gil said.

"I have a question for Mr. Weiner. Why did you and your wife divorce? I mean yesterday you two were happily married and today you are representing my friend Wendy here. What is in it for you?"

Grissom looked a little embarrassed at the way Brass was questioning Weiner.

"Jim, this is not the time for this!" he said.

"Chill out Gil, there has to be a reason why he suddenly changed sides."

Weiner sighed. "Andria coerced me into being her lawyer. I had no option at the time. It was my _obligation_ according to her as her husband and as a lawyer to represent her. No matter if she was wrong or not. Her family means money in this town."

"What made you _cross the floor_ so to speak?" Gil asked.

Weiner sighed. "Andria wanted me to propose the death penalty as well as dig up as much stuff on David Hodges and even make stuff up. Andria can be very manipulative. I may not have seen what happened that day, but I know that Wendy did not try to drown her daughter nor did she intentionally try to kill Andria. It was a mere accident… that happened right by the escalator. Andria was wrong for putting her hands on Wendy and Andria wouldn't admit she did anything wrong. Oh and she told me she was pregnant by another man. That was the actual straw that broke the camel's back. She told me she was pregnant by some guy and she expected me to pay for it because the father is some big-wig senator who doesn't want anyone to know he slept with her." Albert said.

"What about the witnesses that backed her up?" Brass demanded angrily.

Albert hung his head in shame. "That was all lies. No one actually spoke to witnesses. Andria paid off a bunch of people to lie and back her up."

"This whole case can be thrown out of court." Brass said. "Excuse me I have a call to make."

Wendy and David's children Jessica and Alexa were in the capable hands of their god parents. Mandy Webster and Henry Andrews. When Mandy and Henry got married, just two and a half years before, Wendy and David asked them to be the God Parents of Alexa and when the time came for Jessica's baptism, they had also asked their best friends to be Jessica's god parents. (which is where Wendy and David were heading off too as were Mandy and Henry on a later flight)

Henry looked at Mandy. "Are we gonna be ready for this someday Mandy?" he asked as he gave Jessica her bottle."

Mandy looked up from the story she was reading Alexa. "Henry, I think we will do just great. You will make a great daddy someday. Look. Jessie's falling asleep."

Henry looked down and sure enough, Jessica had fallen asleep. She was almost out of milk as well. Mandy handed the book to Alexa who continued to thumb through the pages, and took Jessica from Henry and brought her into the bedroom. Upon learning of Wendy's arrest, Henry went over to David and Wendy's home and got the baby's bassinet. Alexa went along with him to put a few things into a bag for her and her sister. Alexa was a very good big sister and a great helper.

Back in the jailhouse….

Brass returned to the interrogation room.

"The judge wants to see everyone in question in his chambers at 9:00am tomorrow morning. Believe me he is NOT a happy man."

Wendy suddenly felt a pain and began to feel the tears streaming down her face.

"Don't tell me you are losing the baby" David whispered to her.

Wendy choked out a sob but said nothing.

Wendy was driven to Desert Palm hospital by Gil Grissom and a police escort and brought immediately into the OR to see what was going on regarding her unborn baby. She was apparently three months along.


	7. Conclusion

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: I think this will be my last chapter in this story.

David Hodges could only wait helplessly in the waiting room for the prognosis of his unborn child. Gil Grissom sat beside him and gave the younger man's knee a squeeze.

"Be tough for her David, be tough."

"Have you ever been through a tragedy like this Grissom?" he asked.

"Not exactly, but I know the pain of losing something – someone. I lost my dad when I was only eight. As you know I almost lost Sara that day with Natalie…"

"This is different though. This is an _unborn_ child. Possibly our last child we are going to have. Has Sara ever lost a baby?"

Gil looked at Sara who was in conversation with a nurse and then turned back to David. "Not that I know of. What she did before we became a couple is her business. I have no idea if she miscarried before we got together." Grissom replied.

The doctor came out of the OR and Grissom and David stood up. "H-How is she?" stammered David.

"We managed to save both her and the baby. She is going to be OK, but she needs to be on bed rest for the next six months with minimal moving around. I am not saying she cannot move, but she needs to be very calm." The doctor said. "She should also come in for pre-natal care twice a month until she gives birth and she should get a room here at the hospital for her final month."

David and Gil breathed a sigh of relief for Wendy and the baby. "Do you know the sex of the baby?" David asked.

"No. Wendy doesn't want to know this time she said." The doctor told David.

"We have a meeting with someone tomorrow – um is it ok that she goes?" David asked and then proceeded to explain.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Have her set up here at the hospital and answer questions via video link. That way we can monitor her." The doctor said.

Gil and David nodded. David went into Wendy's room.

"I didn't lose the baby" she said with a smile.

"I'm so glad Wendy I am so glad."

"But what about the meeting tomorrow?"

"We are going to set it up via video link. It will be too stressful for you otherwise."

Wendy nodded. "Thanks for everything David.

"You are welcome." David said.

Gil and Brass talked to the judge and explained why Wendy and David couldn't be there for the meeting the next day. The judge said it would be fine under the circumstances.

The following day's meeting………………………………

Gil and Brass were present in chambers as well as the lawyer Albert Weiner for the Defence on the prosecution was Andria McCarver and a new lawyer.

"First of all to Ms. Hodges-Simms I am sorry that you can't be here today due to your circumstances. I hope you feel better soon and birth a beautiful baby."

"it's gonna die" muttered Andria.

No one paid attention to Andria.

"Now do you know why we are here?" the judge asked directing the question at Andria.

"We are here to have Wendy put in jail for attempted murder of me and her daughter. We are here for her to pay deeply for injuring me. I want to see her die for her deeds"

"Well Ms. McCarver you are wrong. We are here because I, as the judge is dropping all charges against Ms. Simms-Hodges and removing Albert Weiner from the bar and you, young lady are also going to be relieved of YOUR duties at the airport."

Andria could not believe it. "Why on earth are you dropping charges of this disgusting murderer?"

"She didn't kill anyone Andria, but your ex-husband / e- lawyer admitted that he lied regarding the witnesses questioning. He told us he paid off a bunch of people to lie and say they saw Wendy push her daughter into the fountain."

Andria turned to Albert. "You scumbag. Why did you turn on me like that? Do you realize what you have done. You have ruined me and my career not to mention yours! You will never work in this city again. "

"At least I know I'm telling the truth now. I have lived with lies too many times Andria. How many times did you get me to lie for you? How many times did you pull what you did on Wendy on other old rivals and it settled out of court. "

"Mr. Weiner do you realize what you have just admitted to?" the judge said.

"Yes. I do." He replied.

"You can go to jail for perjury you know. Both of you are going to jail." The judge said and four cops came in and each of them took them took Andria and Albert . To Wendy he said. "Ms. Simms-Hodges, everything is fine now – all charges are dismissed. I will make an official statement regarding this at a news conference. " he said and nodded to Gil Grissom and Jim Brass who nodded in return that they would speak.

Four and a half months later… Wendy at seven months pregnant

Wendy and David were enjoying a nice quiet day alone. Mandy and Henry offered to babysit Jessica while Alexa was at her kindergarten class. Wendy and David knew they had very little time before Mandy and Henry would be bringing Jessica back from the park and ice cream

"I love you Wendy, I just wanted you to know that." He said kissing her.

"I love you too David. I hope our little munchkin in here will be just as easy a baby as the girls." She said.

"Let's not think about that for the next four months." David said and kissed Wendy's bare tummy."

"David don't get that started. I can't take much excitement – doctor's orders."

"Wendy we're not going to be doing acrobatics off the dresser – we'll save that until you've had the baby, but let me get some romance in. It has been so long y'know."

Wendy closed her eyes. "I don't feel so hot David." She said suddenly.

David looked at his pregnant naked wife and touched her skin and he frowned. She was burning up. "What do you want me to do Wendy?"

"Take me to the bathroom and put me in the bath." She said breathlessly.

David got out of bed and walked to his bathroom and drew his wife a bath. David then walked back to the bedroom where he saw his wife taking the birthing position.

"Holy crap! You are having the baby"

"Yes David I am having the baby. Two freaking months early! And guess what I am totally naked as are you so we had better put something on befoe the damn ambulance gets here!" she said.

David threw on a robe and did the same for Wendy and then called 911. Just as David happened to be on the phone with 911, Mandy and Henry arrived with both the kids. Jessica was screaming for mommy and Alexa was pouting at something Henry said.

"Can we give you your kids back now." Henry began… but as soon as he said it he regretted it as he saw David in position about to deliver his child.

"Um lets take the children out of the room Henry."

"MOMMY" cried Alexa.

"Mommy is having a baby" said Wendy.

Alexa ran from the room with Mandy following. Henry carried the crying Jessica out of the room and into the kitchen to try to find something to calm her down.

"Are you ready to push Wendy?"

"I don't want to have the baby premature!"

"The ambulance is on the way Wendy, the only reason I have to deliver the baby is because he's coming!"

"He?"

"The baby is coming. I don't know if it's a boy or girl" David said.

Wendy pushed and David saw the head. "ohmigod its coming I see the head.

A few moments later, Grissom arrived. Henry had called him.

"I am not an MD Henry I am a PHD, an Entomologist does not deliver babies"

"Grissom help me please" Hodges cried from the bedroom.

The Entomologist ran to the bedroom, hearing David's cries and now Wendy's screams.

Together Grissom and David delivered Wendy and David's third child which was another girl.

The ambulance came and took Wendy and the baby to the hospital for precautions and since the baby was premature she had to go into the neo-natal unit for a couple of months.

Before the ambulance had arrived, David was able to get dressed. None of them questioned as to why they were only wearing robes that day.

As for Albert Weiner and Andria McCarver. Due to their behaviour the judge sentenced them to 6 months in jail and 2 years of community service and 3 more of probation. Albert would never practice as a lawyer again and Andria would never work in law enforcement again either. Her dream of becoming a police officer was tarnished after the kerfuffle that happened over what – a bunch of stupid rivalries.

Wendy's parents only found out about their new granddaughter when it was announced in the newspaper.

David Hodges and Wendy Simms along with 6 year old Alexa and 2 year old Jessica announce the birth of the newest arrival Sara Mae Simms-Hodges. Born two months early, but thriving and loving every minute of attention. Thanks to the nursing staff at Desert Palm and Entomologist Gil Grissom for helping to deliver little Sara. Sara is named after her God Mother Sara Sidle-Grissom.

"I expected a telephone call when this baby was born. Doesn't Wendy realize that we are her parents and deserve more respect than this?" her mom muttered aloud that day.

The telephone rang.

"Hello"

"HI mom, it's Wendy, how are you."

"A new peeved grandmother." She responded.

"MOM" Wendy warned.

"I have a right to know when my daughter is having a baby!"

"Mother I almost LOST the baby. I wasn't going to tell many people about it if I lost her or if she died too soon – I just brought her home a few days ago."

"What are you blathering about Wendy?"

"Mother, I had her two months early. She was in the hospital for two months. We almost lost her twice because she stopped breathing. I did not want to tell you because I did not want visitors at all."

"You let all your work friends see you and the baby?"

"They don't smother me whenever the come to visit - they have homes ofhteir own in Vegas. You and dad come to visit – you insist on staying here and what do I do – cater to you all the time when I would need rest! "

"Your father and I are flying out to visit you tomorrow."

"No. We there is no room for you at this time mom. I appreciate you wanting to visit. But I just can't take it right now."

"Wendy it is not a negotiation. "

"Mother you will be staying in a hotel then and not welcome at the Hodges-Simms home. I told you I did not want you to come visit us now. " Wendy hung up the phone and burst into tears.

David saw her crying and gave her a pat on the back.

"Your mom? I told you not to call her"

"David I don't know what to do anymore. I thought she would have been more supportive regarding the incident - but remember she wanted me to plead guilty and got to jail and give up the kids. Now she gets mad that I don't tell her about the new baby. She insists on coming to stay with us… she is going to drive me nuts."

"You did tell her no right?"

"Of course I told her no but I didn't tell her why"

On a whim David and Wendy, along with Mandy and Henry had bought a lottery ticket which they hadn't claimed yet. They had all signed the back of the ticket and were going to head to the lotto corporation that night. Before doing so though they had a lawyer check out their ticket and the lotto commissioner quietly confirm that it was a winner. They just wanted time to pack up all their stuff and move out of town, change phone numbers and whatnot. They did not want to be bombarded with people asking for handouts. Once everything was in storage and the kids were in the good hands of Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle, their babysitters, The two couples went to the lotto commission to claim their prize.

"Our newest $50 million dollar winners are Mandy Webster-Andrews, Henry Andrews, Wendy Simms-Hodges and David Hodges. Unlike most lotteries which are taxed to the max, this one is not. All that is taxed is your interest – as the lotteries are in Canada. You lucky group!" the commissioner said.

Meanwhile Wendy's parents were standing in the rain outside their daughter's condo door banging on it. "Wendy I know you are in there I told you we were coming! Let me see my granddaughters!"

A bleary eyed neighbour opened is door. "What the hell are you doing! The previous tenants moved out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wendy Simms and David Hodges – they along with another couple won the lottery. I don't know where they moved to but they moved out this afternoon!"

Wendy's parents thanked him and left.

Meanwhile Wendy, David and their three girls, Henry and Mandy as well as Grissom and Sara and their two daughters Emily and Emma. _(surprise) _ were living the happy life out in London England in a large house where the three families could live together but in essence separately because their house was so big.

The others at CSI were sad to hear of the four lab techs quitting the lab, but were quite happy that they won the lottery especially when 5 million dollars was given to the lab for upgrades etc. Also 5 million was also disbursed to the remaining CSI staff that the former lab techs worked with. That left 40 million for the winners. They gave some of that money to various charities that were dear to their heart and of course most of it went into savings and whatnot but a chunk of it went to the upkeep of their new home.

THE END (FOR NOW)


End file.
